Forever and ever
by Bethanyangel418
Summary: 5 years after the rebellion and Katniss suddenly finds out she is pregnant, follow her and her family in a post mockingjay pre epilogue adventure filled with love, danger and happieness. t
1. Chapter 1

No, it is not possible that i Katniss Mellark (previously Everdeen) could possible be pregnant. But the 3 tests in front of me suggested otherwise. I didnt even know if Peeta wanted kids, we never mentioned it and we were careful so i dont know how this could have crept up on us. Its been 5 years since the rebellion, 5 years since i last saw Prim, it still burns my heart every single day to think of how i stood by and watched her die. 3 years since Peeta proposed to me and i changed my surname from Everdeen to Mellark.

It turns out that Finnick Odair did survive the lizard muttation attack and went back home to his wife Annie Odair and his son, Adrian. They settled back into their new life as we did. This just shot up on me. Im 22 years old, to young to be a mother and i dont even know if i want to keep this child, i could just go to a private doctor and have an abbortion without anyone needing to know. I dont linger on this thought long as a rush of morning sickness floods over me. Great, now im going to have to deal with throwing up every morning.

i decide to give Haymitch a visit to see if he can advise me on what to do, he is my mentor of course. I take the sort walk to next door and push the door open. I am surprised that the smell of liquor dosent hit me as i walk into the living room. Haymitch is sat on the couch with a cup of strong smelling coffee in his hand "A knock would have been nice!" He says. "Well, the chances are that you wouldnt have answered, anyway i need your advice," I retort.

Just as i finish my sentence i feel it, the burning sensation running up my throat, i just have enough time to make it to the toilet to spill out my breakfast. Haymich kindly holds back my hair "your not pregnant are you?" he snickers. I gulp, is it that obvious? "Thats why i needed advice Haymich!" I say. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Does Peeta know?"He questions. "No, i was scared incase he didnt want this so i came for some advise, you are my mentor and all," I say.

"You need to think about peeta and realise how he is around children, he is brilliant and im sure he would take this whole situation as a blessing,"Haymich says in his rarely used, calm voice. I sigh, he is right, peeta will love this and he will support me. "Thank you Haymich and ill try to tell him tonight, i need to go now, he will be on his way home from the bakery soon," Say as i stand up to leave.

Now is the most difficult part, telling him. I start to prepare a meal of freshly caught rabbit stew and set the table nice and neatly. I notice that im shaking like a leaf, is it usually this difficult to tell your husband that your pregnant?

Just as i think that he walks through the door "Im home sweetheart!" He greets me. "I made you favourite, squirell stew," I try to say as calmly as possible but i still notice the edge in my voice. He walks though the doorway looking amazing as the sun catches his radiant blond hair, i hope our child takes that feature fom him, and his bright blue eyes. I dont know why i ever once questioned my love for this man, he is my whole life and beyond and i couldnt think of anyone better for me to bear their child!

He sits down at the table "This smells amazing!" He compliments me. I smile as my heart skips a beat, maybe its the twinkle in his eyes or the faithfullness of his voice. "Peeta, i have something to tell you but please dont freak out!" I ask. "Of course i wont," He replies. Come on, just say it, it cant be that hard to just say 'Im pregnant'. I dont know whats come through me, i just have to muster up the courage. "Im pregnant,"I blurt out whilst looking at my dinner plate. I slowly look upward and note the look of joy on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**To those who have favourited: thank you so much, it gives me a boost to keep going :). I should be updating aroung 5-6 times a week depending on if i have plans or homework! One more thing before i carry on with the story, PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!**

Wow, i dont think i could have married a more kind and caring person if i tried. Peeta was lovely about the whole thing and went mental trying to prepare the nursery even though i was only 1 month pregnant and we still had another 8 months to go, he was eager to learn its sex so we could colour co ordinate and start thinking of the perfect name. I went to sleep happy that night! Now, 1 month later and we are waiting outside the doctors for our first proper ultrasound. I dont think i have seen peeta as happy in my life.

I lie back in the cold hard chair, shaking, hospitals still make me feel nervous. The doctor asks me to lift my top as she squeezes a liquid with jelly like consistency on to my non existent baby bump. She begins to roll the machine over me as the picture of our un born baby apears on the screen, i gasp. It suddenly feels so real seeing it take shape and hearing its steady heart beat.

The doctor smiled. "It seems like you have a nice healthy baby," She said. This is hugely re assuring. "Would you like to know the sex?" Peeta looks at me with pleading glistening in his eyes. I turn back to the doctor "Yes," I say.

After a minute or so of the machine changing positions on my stomach she comes back with an answer "Im pleased to anounce that you have a baby girl!" She says cheerfully. Wow, in 7 months time i will be holding a baby girl in my arms. I turn to peeta and i see that great, happy smile his is so well known for. He kisses me, i can see out of the corner of my eye the doctor smiling.

On our way home we deide to stop of at Haymich's to tell him the good news. I was surprised that when he worked out i was pregnant he had also decided to give up drinking and so far he is doing fantastic and has agree to be our baby's grandpa. We knock on the door. "Haymich, we have some good news, its a girl!" I say. His face suddenly lights up "I never in a million years thought i would have a grandaughter," He says exstaticly.

*4 months later*

Im sat at home cradling my un born child in my now large stomach. Peeta is at the bakery and im home alone thinking about paying Annie and Finnick a visit in District 4 when i hear it. The knock on the door. Thinking its Delly coming to visit as she so often does i cheerfully get up. As i reach the door i realise. I remember that strong, confident knock from somewhere, it appeared almost every day after school and then, ever sunday. i knock i havent heard in over 5 years...

**dun dun dun, can you guess who it is? as soon as i get this chapter up i will start work on the next one and you might even end up with 3 all in one day if i get on a roll, we'll see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again guys, as i said i would get a new chapter up today and i have :) This one will be very interesting and i hope you tried to guess who the mystery door knocker could be, read on to find out...**

"Gale,"I wispered. "Hey Catnip, what happened?" He said whilst looking at my stomach. "I got married and in 3 months i will have a baby girl, how about you?" I say trying to keep as calm as possible. "Not much, i just wanted to visit an old friend. So im asumming Peeta did this to you?" He replied whilst pointing to my stomach. "You say that like its a bad thing!" I retaliate. "It is a bad thing, your 22 you still have you whole life ahead of you!" He says angrily. "Prim had her whole life ahead of her too!" I shout and slam the door before he says something else. I cant believe he just showed up here out of the blue and expects me to forgive him, i think as i sit behind the door and silently cry.

Tears drible down my face for hours but i dont make an atempt to move. I eventually drift of to sleep but i am suddenly awoken as Peeta opens the door. He looks down and sees me crumpled behind the door with tear stains round my eyes. "Oh sweetheart whats wrong, what happened?" He asks me gently. "Gale, he came back and he was angry that i had married you and i was having your baby!" I say whilst holding back tears. "I cant believe him, he expects for you to have waited 5 years then take him back!" Peeta says angrily. "Peeta, please remember that its you i love and never him! I will never leave you in my life," I say whilst looking up into his dazzling blue eyes.

I spend the rest of that night curled up on the couch snuggled into him. He tends to my every need. I drink the hot chocolate that he brings me, it feels all warm and fuzzy going down, i love it. "7 years ago i never imagined i would be sat here next to the pregnant love of my life, feeding her hot chocolate!" He says. Its times like this that bring me back to in the 74th hunger games in the cave while i was caring for Peeta. "Neither did i!" I admit. I drift of to sleep and am in half conciousness as i feel peeta tuck me into bed and give me a quick peck on the lips. After that i am sucked back into to depths of sleep.

**I know guys that this is only a short chapter but work with me here, i have already uploaded another one tonight so its only fair. Please review and ill try to get another up tomorrow :)**


End file.
